Various types of insulating jackets and sleeves have been created and marketed for the purposes of keeping various beverage containers hot or cold as well as hindering condensation that frequently forms on the outside of a cold beverage container. Sleeves such as that invented by Carlson (U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,656), intended for insulating the hand while holding a beverage cup, lacks the insulating material needed in order to maintain the temperature of the liquid within the beverage cup. Much like Carlson's sleeve, Tunberg's (U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,349) intended use is that of fitting a beverage cup as well, however, instead of concentrating on protecting the hand when holding a hot beverage within a cup Tunberg focused on protecting the cup when making confectionary drinks. Both Tunberg's and Carlson's sleeves lack the capability to collapse for easy storage as well as to fit around various sizes and shapes of beverage containers. Other beverage container holders such as that invented by Henderson (U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,525), intended for easily storing when not in use as well as claiming a support base, lacks the capability to fit various beverage containers due to it's “substantially rectangular body portion” and is limited to that of a cylindrical beverage container. Much like the problems mentioned with Henderson's invention, McGough's (U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,015) invention although also claiming the ability to collapse, lacks as Henderson's with the inability to fit around various sizes and shapes of beverage containers. As I have shown, many varying products concern themselves with varying functions without being capable of performing them all. This invention has the ability to fit various beverage containers such as: a 12 oz. aluminum can or glass bottle, a 16 oz. plastic bottle, a 12 oz. or 16 oz. cup, a 22 oz. aluminum can or bottle, as well as many other sizes of cups with varying circumferences. This invention has a collapsible base for easy storage, can be used when making confectionary drinks, keeps various beverage containers hot or cool, hinders condensation stains due to it's base, as well as protecting ones hand when consuming a hot beverage. As all prior art limits itself to few functions and capabilities, this invention combines multiple functions and presents them in a single design.